Your League: An Interactive Short Story Collection
by Crysi102
Summary: What goes on in the daily lives of our beloved Champions? Who wants to help find out? This is a collection of stories that is meant to be interactive with the reviewers. First chapter is an introduction to how things work. First story on its way.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Real quick, **an author's note for an author's note: **thank you to all of those who followed me back when I was writing HUMAN, thanks to you who followed and read HUMAN, and thanks to you who are here now reading this. I said it back on HUMAN, and I'll say it again: the response and following that I got in that story (as small as it is compared to some of the top LoL stories here on FFN) has really overwhelmed me. It's really great to still get reviews after a story is done. I truly am grateful to all of you who pushed me to continue the first chapter of HUMAN. Without you three or four people, I wouldn't be doing this now. Thanks a ton to you guys. I really am in your debt.

I'm sorry that this is a bit disappointing for a chapter, but the first story is on it's way, I promise! Anyway, I'm done. Love you all. Go read the intro thing. Go. XD

* * *

Welcome, readers, to Your League, a League of Legends short story collections written by me, Crysi!

First, I want to do a quick shoutout to the friend of mine who helped me make this title (you know who you are). It was far harder than one might have expected, and... Well, it was honestly the only thing holding this back. Sorry it took so long to get this out, HUMAN readers. So sorry.

Now then, I want this to be a highly interactive, laid back, and fun thing, so this chapter is serving as an introduction of sorts while I explain what is going on and set up some simple 'rules' that I will go by with this collection. I feel it is necessary to keep you all informed on what to expect from me, and likewise what I expect of you. If you just want to read some stories and don't care about the interactive part of this, then feel free to proceed to the next chapter (When it gets uploaded, at least).

For those of you reading on, let me say something first. This is a story collection. This means all kinds of events, champions, summoners, and plots will be involved. This also means that while some stories may be complete on their own, some may be open for more exploration, or spark interesting ideas. This is where the interactive part of this comes in. There are several things you readers can do:

**1) Request a story:** As it sounds, you can request champions, summoners, or simply send me a plot bunny. Of course, I reserve the right to deny any request including, but not limited to: anything over a pg-13 rating, crack fics, champions or summoners I happen to not like, things that don't inspire an idea, and just plain stupid ideas. Then again, I will give each request adequate thought, and I will inform you when I have chosen to accept or deny your request. Please remember, though, that your story will likely NOT be the NEXT chapter. There may be a wait involved. Once I accept a request, however, I will follow through with it.

**2) Request a continuation:** Yes, you read that right. Like I said, some stories may be open to further thought and exploration (just look at HUMAN, for instance). They may grow, evolve, and become something amazing (like kha'zix! XD ). When I am willing to continue a story, I will mark it with the mark saying so (see key at end). Of course, if there's some I don't mark, you can request a continuation, and I will then post a poll on my profile as a way of voting yes or no. If enough people say yes, I will consider continuing the story as a separate story on my profile. If I do not choose to continue it, one of two things will happen. One, it will be retired and marked as 'complete' in the chapter itself. This means that I do not want it continued, and will mainly be for those that are complete as a one-shot. Two, the next point will occur.

**3) Adopt a plot:** If you see a short story that you wish to continue that is not marked as complete, does not contain my OCs (there will be some at some point... I'm certain it's inevitable. Not to mention summoner requests), and that is not being considered for continuation, you may be able to adopt the plot. The reasons you cannot adopt the before mentioned stories should be self explanatory. If it's complete, it is done-I don't want more-simple enough; OCs cannot be used without permission; I have first claim on continuing anything that I write. Adoptions should be made via PMs. If you do adopt a plot, I would love to read the result.

**4) Review! **Finally, you can just leave a review! I love getting reviews from readers, they make my day! I try to reply to all reviews I get, and in the past these replies have turned into some really, really great conversations and one of my reviewers becoming a quene buddy in LoL itself. I don't bite, really. I'd love to hear from you!

Oh! And a _quick note to guest accounts:_ if you review as a guest, the reply will be located at the ending author's note of the next chapter updated. This means that if you review chapter two but the next update is chapter twenty-two, your reply will be on chapter twenty-two... Not chapter three.

* * *

So, I included this in HUMAN (selfish advertising: please go read it! It was my first LoL story, and really shows how some continuations may go), and I will include it here: my summoner name and server. I will not be changing servers any time soon, but if you are on mine, I would love to play with you! I play daily, and if you ask for a game I try not to turn you down.

_Summoner name: Crysi102 _

_Server: NA _

Anyway, now for a tiny bit on protocol and/or the layout of each story. At the star of each story, I will include a short section that will look something like this:

**Title**: (easy enough... The title of the story)

**Rating**: (hopefully nothing higher than T. Warnings will be marked)

**Requested by:** (if it was requested, I will say who came up with the idea)

**Tag**: (this is where the adoption, continuation, etc. will be marked. If there is no mark, it means it may be considered for continuation or it may be adoptable.)

**Characters**: (what characters are involved)

**Summary**: (what the story is about)

**Warnings**: (this will say wether or not there are several things including: swearing, blood, violence, suggestive themes, alcohol, pairings of any type, OCs, and various other things I feel the need to mention. There may be a few chapters with a lot of these, and I want people to be able to skip them if they want.)

The header will be helpful in the identification of each story, and will allow you (and me) to know which chapter it is easily.

Anywho, that about covers it! All that's left to write up is the key. You guys can feel free to send me reviews with requests starting now, if you'd like. This story is officially open! Thank you, and please enjoy!

(Oh, who would be interested in an "every few chapters" game of truth-or-dare or Q&amp;A? Leave me a review with your thoughts. It would be like episodes between the stories updated every fifth chapter or something like that. Whatcha think?)

Key 

**CONT**: means story is continued, and one should find it on my profile under the same title.

**FIN**: means a story is complete and will not be continued.

**ADPT**: means a story is adopted, and details on the adopter will be found inside.

**POLL**: means there is a poll posted with the chapter and voting will be continued until the mark is taken down.

A story with no marking may be adoptable. _More information about it can be gathered via PM._


	2. Story 1: Bowling Night

**A/N: So, I told you guys I'd post this in a week like two months ago. Yeah, so much for that. Normally, I would leave the A/N for the end, but I just wanted to say sorry for the wait. Also, the reason this is so late is... Well, I wrote a book. It just... Has nothing to do with LoL... At all. So, yeah. That's a thing. Anyway, I'll continue with the old A/N that comes with this at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title**: Bowling Night

**Rating**: K

**Requested by**: None

**Tag**: [_Fin_]

**Characters**: Ezreal, Orianna

**Summary**: It's bowling night, and Orianna finds herself losing. Maybe it's time to take the rules literally.

**Warnings**: probably a bit AU, may be some OOC-ness, may be some Ezanna if you squint really, really, REALLY hard (more friendship than anything).

* * *

It was Orianna's turn to bowl.

Ezreal had been soundly defeating the clockwork girl all afternoon. He just rolled another spare, and with that ball was now a full dozen points ahead in the first half of the fourth game. The blonde explorer brushed his hands together with a content smirk as he turned to her. "Your turn, my lady," he made a cocky flourish and bow, apparently quite happy to be beating someone at something.

Orianna hesitated as she looked at the bowling ball she was about to pick up. She had an idea. She left the black bowling ball where it was, instead placing a hand gently on The Ball. She guided the floating ball to the line. The goal of the game was to knock over the pins with a ball.

They never specified _which_ ball you had to use.

With the smallest flick of her wrist, The Ball shot forward. It skimmed the ground without a sound and finally collided with the pins, knocking all of them over with only the slightest change in direction.

Breaking into the widest smile her robotic face could muster, Orianna spun to face Ezreal. "I did it!" She exclaimed.

The Explorer had an amused smile on his face. He chuckled and shook his head. "You know that's cheating, right?" He asked.

Orianna tilted her head in confusion. "It was not against the rules."

Ezreal paused, thinking. After a second he shrugged. "I guess you're right," he said, "but if that's okay, so is this."

The blonde stepped to the line, pulling on his gauntlet. He took a second to stare at the pins, his smirk reappearing. Orianna could feel the magical energy gathering around the boy, and his amulet glowed brightly. Golden sparks seemed to flock to Ezreal, gathering in front of him, and Orianna recognized it as the energy that normally made up his Trueshot Barrage. This time, however, the sparks gathered in the shape of...

...a ball.

Oh.

When the ball seemed large enough, Ezreal lifted his hand and let it loose. It raced down the lane and slammed into the pins, immediately exploding in a small shockwave, knocking all of the pins over.

Well then.

Ezreal grinned at her. "I can be inventive too, ya know."

Orianna stared down the lane with a slight frown, placing a hand on The Ball. She had not expected that performance from the normally rule abiding and slightly timid human.

"I know," she muttered, "that will not stop me, though."

Ezreal chuckled, "Wanna restart this round then?"

"Only is you want to lose."

~_Fin_~

* * *

**A/N: ah~ friendly rivalries are the best! **

**Anyway, here is that update I promised! To those of you who missed the A/N chapter, i'm sorry it's late! Also, I want to tell you all that I plan to put together a weekly update schedule. I'm thinking Mondays will be the day I will try to update. However, if I don't have a chapter to post, there won't be an update. Lol. Obviously. (Also, with school starting soon, I will have less time to finish my book, and more time just sitting around to write requests! Just sayin')**

**Okay, two more things real fast... One: Who wants a sneak peek at the continuing request Tidecaller's Destiny? I may do one, if you guys want it!**

**And two: who would be interested in a game of truth or dare every five chapters? I would update a list of champions involved and you guys would ask and dare the to do stuff! I kinda do want to do something like this, but only if someone reading this would be interested. It doesn't even have to be a part of this story! I could make a different one altogether for the game.**

**Random thing: Quinn is awesome. #ValorToMe! (As is Viktor... And Nami... And Ez... And Varus... And Vlad... Lol.)**

* * *

**_Review Responses_**

_ClockworkDoll: I have been such a lazy writer, haven't I? XD_


End file.
